rockfandomcom_gl-20200214-history
Usuario:Matt Olsen
Boas a todos. Ando a organizar esto un pouco, categorizando, collendo artigos da Wikipedia e traducíndoos... Aínda queda moito traballo por diante, así que mans á obra. Artigos rematados (ou case, xa sabedes, podedes ampliar todo o que queirades) Bandas * 30 Seconds to Mars * A Perfect Circle * Audioslave * Kyuss Discos Álbumes 1990 * Facelift | Goo 1991 * Achtung Baby | Badmotorfinger | Blood Sugar Sex Magik | Gish | Green Mind | Leisure | '' Nevermind'' | Out of Time | Pocket Full of Kryptonite | Pretty on the Inside | Ten | Wretch 1992 * Blind Melon | Core | Dirt | Dirty | Generation Terrorists | Incesticide | It's a Shame About Ray | Piece of Cake 1993 * Gold Against the Soul | In Utero | Siamese Dream | Undertow | Where You Been 1994 * American Thighs | Experimental Jet Set, Trash and No Star | Live Through This | Purple | Welcome to Sky Valley | Without A Sound 1995 * (What's the Story) Morning Glory? | ...And the Circus Leaves Town | A Northern Soul | Alice in Chains | Answer That and Stay Fashionable | Ballbreaker | Daredevil | Different Class | Elastica | Foo Fighters | Fungus Amongus | Garbage | I Should Coco | Insomniac | Mellon Collie and the Infinite Sadness | My Brother the Cow | One Hot Minute | The Bends | '' The Great Escape'' | Washing Machine 1996 * Acrobatic Tenement | Antichrist Superstar | Car Button Cloth | Die for the Government | Ænima 1997 * Eight Arms to Hold You | The Colour and the Shape 1998 * A Thousand Leaves | Adore | Celebrity Skin | Goddamnit | In/Casino/Out | Queens of the Stone Age | This Is My Truth Tell Me Yours | Without You I'm Nothing | Yield 1999 * 13 | A New Kind of Army | Californication | Coping with the Urban Coyote | Make Yourself | No. 4 | The Bootlicker 2000 * A Thought Crushed My Mind | All That You Can't Leave Behind | Binaural | Black Market Music | Bloodflowers | High Visibility | Kid A | MACHINA/The Machines of God | MACHINA II/Friends and Enemies of Modern Music | Mer de Noms | NYC Ghosts & Flowers | Relationship of Command 2001 * ANThology | Electroretard | Free All Angels | From Here to Infirmary | Gorillaz | Lateralus | Origin of Symmetry | Shangri-La Dee Da 2002 * 30 Seconds to Mars | A Rush of Blood to the Head | Maladroit | Murray Street | One by One | Sing Sing Death House | Turn on the Bright Lights 2003 * De-Loused in the Comatorium | Elephant | Mary Star of the Sea | Thirteenth Step 2004 * America's Sweetheart | Hurricane Bar | Lifeblood | Sonic Nurse | Start the Machine | Tyrannosaurus Hives 2005 * A Beautiful Lie | Bleed Like Me | Demon Days | Frances the Mute | Lullabies to Paralyze 2006 * (A) Senile Animal | 10,000 Days | Amputechture | First Impressions of Earth | For Blood and Empire | Meds | Rather Ripped | Stadium Arcadium 2007 * A Weekend in the City | Era Vulgaris | We Must Obey | Zeitgeist EPs 1982 * Sonic Youth 1983 * Kill Yr Idols 1991 * Lull 1992 * Peel Sessions (The Smashing Pumpkins EP) | Sap 1994 * Jar of Flies 1996 * Alfaro Vive, Carajo! 1997 * The Good Life 1999 * Vaya Instrumentistas Baixistas * Krist Novoselic | Matt Lukin | Paul Hinojos Bateristas * Dave Grohl | Jimmy Chamberlin | Kenny Aronoff